


fear of love

by dragneel3012



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers(?), Happy ending ig, M/M, This is my first work, but don't wanna confess, idk what im doing, just wanted to write some nohyuck, nohyuck love each other to bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragneel3012/pseuds/dragneel3012
Summary: jeno and hyuck are two whipped idiots
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 13





	fear of love

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write for shit plus im sure no one is going to read it. i haven't even proof read it oof

heartbreak. one of the worst feelings ever to be encountered in one's life. 

"such a pitiful life," exclaims a very heartbroken donghyuck. 

he's still questioning himself over it. 

how? 

why? 

"why me, why does it have to be me?" he barely voices out with his stuffy nose. 

crying alone in your bed with a blacket wrapped all over his body laid donghyuck in all his glory. 

he had just witnessed his love of life, his crush for goddamn forever kissing another boy.

"HE KISSED A FUCKING BOY!  
HOW DARE HE CHEAT ON ME?!" scremed donghyuck at the top of his lungs. 

shattered was the state of his heart.

"what do you mean, hyung. you two weren't even together." said a soft voice beside him. 

the attempt to shush donghyuck came off a bit too truthful; whuch hurts.

"i know but it still hurts so bad."

and it did hurt. a sigh is heard by a slumped jisung as the older erupts into another cry. 

just then, someone barged into the darkness consumed room and flickered on the lights. 

the rescuer, thought a frazzled jisung.

finally, he can go and leave his hopeless brother unto a trustworthy hand which was none other than jeno lee ;)

"haechan," jeno called and donghyuck looked outside the boundaries of his blanket to find his best friend, jeno. 

jeno is the typical loyal best friend who's always ready to sacrifice his shoulder for the sake of donghyuck. whenever he needs it, jeno would be there. 

"jenoooo," cried donghyuck as he leans towards jeno to be embraced by the warmest hug ever, in his opinion. 

jeno gathered his mess of a friend in his arms to give him all the comfort he could. 

"MARK IS DATING A FOURTH YEAR!" donghyuck screamed again. 

it was fortunate that their parents weren't home or else donghyuck would be spending time out in the cold. 

"i heard. it's that yuta guy i suppose." 

jeno tried to calm his roaring friend by caressing the boy's hair, knowing how it always worked charms. 

it was working very effectively this time too. donghyuck had started to sob now and those were getting lesser as well. 

jeno heaved a sigh of relief. he would make sure that his haechan will become full sun again. 

"do you want me to beat him up?" 

a muffled 'yes' came out. 

"was that a yes, hyuck?" jeno nuzzles his nose in donghyuck's ear, trying to cheer him up. 

"nevermind. i hate him anyways." 

hyuck says as he retracts back from the shared hug and crosses his arms. 

his forehead crinkled in the cutest way that jeno wants to just kiss it away but decides against him. 

you are not his boyfriend, he reminds himself for the nth time in his twenty year worth of life.

jeno hates mark too. but he hates donghyuck even more. he hates how his mind goes from ice to flames when he's near donghyuck. to the point that he can't control himself. 

donghyuck makes jeno go crazy and he hates that so fucking much yet, he is always around the said boy.

"what, you don't wanna cuddle, hm?" jeno asks the sulking boy with his pain-stricken eyes while the other opens his with sparkles. 

jeno has gotten used to cuddling donghyuck, staying in close proximity with the latter and not lose himself. but for how long? he doesn't know that. 

what he knows right now is that he has donghyuck sprawled over half of his body while snoring softly. this, he doesn't mind this at all. his heart might be in a frenzy but he can wait and he will.

jeno likes to think that he's patient. be it his brain or his heart, he is very patient with both of them. he knows how to keep them at bay and not go berserk like his life wants him to.

sitting beside a whinning donghyuck as he feeds the younger during lunch is never easy. one hand holding the milk carton up to his friend's mouth so he can shut the fuck up. he loves the boy to pieces but he won't deny donghyuck being a loud ass siren. 

donghyuck banters with renjun over useless shit while there is a 'gross' couple sitting right in jeno's sight. just when things couldn't get any better. 

he saw donghyuck roll his eyes for the nth time that day. this always happened. mark and yuta would sit with them a day and act all lovey-dovey and donghyuck would act like it doesn't bother him but jeno knows how he would snuck in his bed and feel sad later. 

but all changed one day when a junior appeared and practically stole his yet best friend. it had been chenle who introduced the said boy to them. donghyuck and sungchan had a nice start off. they instantly matched as if their chemistry was of peanut butter and jelly; meant to be together. 

and jeno? jeno was just a filler at their table. he was a quiet kid before and after losing his best friend he became aloof. he'd barely interact with any of his friends. sometimes, he would even skip lunch with his friends. this didn't go unnoticed by anyone. jeno had been the subject of their chatter everyday and chenle would be the one mentioning him. 

many would assume that donghyuck left his best bro for a new replacement but it was actually jeno who distanced himself from him and everything that reminded him of him. jeno backed it up as a "he has done his part".  
donghyuck got a new interest and they are both going strong so who is jeno to mindle between them.

all noticed the change in donghyuck. he has grown so fond of sungchan and seeing his face of mirth lighting up whenever he is with the younger boy made jeno somewhat at ease. donghyuck doesn't need him anymore. he was just there to give him comfort but now another is here to fulfil his part. 

"have you seen jeno-hyung around?" chenle asked donghyuck in particular. 

"jeno? nope" he replies as he goes back to devour his rice burger. 

chenle then turns to the rest of his friends repeating the same question.

"has anyone of you seen jeno-hyung?"

chenle's tone alone could tell he was for the least very concerned. thus, everyone shifted their attention to answer him. and also because they have been worried about the absent boy. 

after a series of head shakes came a suitable reply. 

"not really but i did text him the other day. he said he was sick with flu so he took the day off." 

jaemin best boy, thought a whipped chenle. 

"why are you so worried?" now it was renjun who had inquired that. 

"why shouldn't i? he's my friend and it's my responsibility to check upon him" chenle made sure to emphasize the words friend and responsibility. 

chenle maintained a low profile when it came to possible human interactions and not word things out all the time until they needed to be said. 

today he did. he saw how jeno and donghyuck had been apart lately and it irked him. he better fix it before it gets out of hand. 

"yo, hyung! aren't you gonna talk to jeno-hyung? i thought you guys were bffs. what happened to that now, huh?" 

at this point, chenle was chastising the older without a stop. 

"hear me out first, would you? jeez" donghyuck replied in an exasperated tone. 

meanwhile, chenle clicked his tongue knowing well that donghyuck is going to give another well made excuse and he wasn't here for it. 

"i had texted him so many times but he didn't reply at all. it's been three fucking days i don't know what got into him!"

donghyuck heaved a long sigh and then continued.

"i was dead worried so i called him but again nothing. called his mom but she didn't know anything too. i have been going to his house everyday but he's just not there? it's like he doesn't want to meet me"

he sounded like he'd cry any moment. he might look perfectly poised on the outside but inwardly, it was killing him. 

"chenle, help me please. help me meet him one time. i know it's my fault but I'll fix it i promise." donghyuck begged and of course chenle inclined. 

it was quite obvious that jeno was ignoring donghyuck and the latter didn't want to force his friend. if he doesn't want to meet him then he'll wait. but it wasn't the usual waiting he had to do whenever the two fought over something. this was getting too long to be okay. donghyuck worried if jeno was ever going to meet him again. to say he was scared to lose the only person whom he cherishes the most was an understatement. 

donghyuck wasn't a loner, always surrounded by people. a typical social butterfly is how everyone would define him. his zodiac sign also didn't help. no matter the person, donghyuck always managed to befriend them. but that did not mean he didn't have a significant single soul out there, someone he can and will give up his everything.

thus, the horror of never seeing that one person is making the younger's stomach churn. 

chenle surely helped him, being able to get jeno in contact and to even visit him at his house. something donghyuck failed to do.  
they were supposed to be closer than anyone else. yet, here he is on his way to meet his 'best bud' when the other is expecting chenle. 

unlike his mind that was coming up with worst scenarios, he found jeno all huddled beneath his covers and possibly with a bad cold, maybe from his cat allergy?

jeno, who would go and play with all the street cats there are without taking his pills just so he could suffer later. 

but right now, donghyuck was only thinking about how to make things right. maybe also kiss him because jeno looks damn cute.

you see donghyuck has never been the one to be nervous but today he was, palms sweating, just standing outside the room that belonged to jeno. 

the door makes a sound as he opens it, alarming jeno who has his back to donghyuck.

"mom, i told you i don't want anything. i'll be okay"

"will you be?" 

jeno shifts and stumbles while getting outside his bed but donghyuck gestures him to stop. 

"why are you here?"

donghyuck walks closer to the bed. with each step, jeno draws his body away, or tries to while being tucked inside his beddings. 

"go away, donghyuck. i have a cold, you'll get it too."

jeno, again, tries to shoo donghyuck away but the it does no effect on the other. 

there was a long pause between them. no words spoken. just the two breathing the same air. 

"did you really think that i would chose another over you? over YOU?" 

donghyuck started, voice grave. 

silence

"lee jeno, im saying it for the final time-"

taking in a shaky breath, donghyuck continues.

"i cannot lose you. not you. never. so please, don't leave me. i-i only have you."

"hyuck-"

"no, let me finish, i- i am-"

"i fucking love you, more than anything else, more than myself. i know it's my fault for not telling you earlier but i swear i never meant to hur-"

"out."

"-what?"

"i said get out of my house right now."

a stunned donghyuck, he had never seen jeno so angry before. was he even capable of feeling that emotion? today he found out. 

night fell over his face as the dim light guided him to nowhere. donghyuck had been walking non-stop, without any idea to where. but he doesn't care right now. 

rejection, he's faced that many times. but it never gudt this much before.

he lets his feet take him to unfamiliar places. mind paralysed puts his muscles to control. until he heard a voice. 

he stops and looks around and hears it again. 

a familiar voice in an unfamiliar place. 

soon, his half working brain recognizes the sound as a call for his own name.

"lee donghyuck!!"

but there's no one here, not a single soul in vision. 

the sound grows louder with each thump of his heart. 

"hyuck, stop- stop please! where do you think you're going at this hour?! i've been shouting your name for so long! can't you hear it?" 

"go home, jeno. we're over."

"what do you mean were over?!"

donghyuck turns and faces a heavily heaving jeno. 

"i have told you to get out a million times before but you never did so why now? i didn't mean it too okay!"

"im sorry."

"shove the sorry up your ass!"

donghyuck starts walking again but jeno holds his wrist, not letting him go. 

"where are you going?! you didn't even hear my answer! you think you can just say 'i love you' to my face and go?"

"I don't have the courage to listen, so let go."

jeno held on donghyuck even more tightly, not permitting him to even move an inch. 

"no, you have to listen this time. for the past years, it's always been me who listened to you but now you will."

making sure he has donghyuck near him in close proximity, his other hand moves to securely hold his waist, fastening the younger in his grasp.

"i don't care if you like this or not but from now on, i don't want you to cry over other boys to me."

letting go of his wrist, his hand clamps donghyuck's jaw. 

"don't talk about othe-"

donghyuck has had enough of this, he doesn't want to listen more so he cuts it short for himself by pressing his lips on jeno's. 

"I won't, i swear I won't."

under the yellow shade of a night lamp jeno demands and donghyuck gives.

noses touching, foreheads resting on each other stood two souls in their limelight.


End file.
